Find Me
by BVBluver
Summary: When Clare's mother dies she is forced to move in with her father who she barely knows. She is lost more then ever. Clare is left depressed and alone in a world where she can't help but feel like she's falling apart. When she meets the green eyed boy in the cemetery can he help her fix herself or is he just as broken?


**So I am finally out of my slump. I deleted all of my past stories because I am starting fresh:)**

I was happy. I was happy up until my sophomore year of high school. I never regretted my life. I was miserable towards the end but then again isn't everybody? When you're at the end of the road and you have nowhere else to go. My life was miserable towards the end. The last year of my life was miserable. It was full of loss and depression. My mother had just died of leukemia. She put up a good battle. My father left when I was three. I never really got to know him all that well. I knew very well that there would be a day when I had to call him and let him know I would be needing to live with him and his slut. I lived an hour and a half away from my father. He was the rich music producer. He was known all over Canada. He left my mother for some slut who slept with every man in sight. It was disgusting. The whole time I had to live with them it was like living in hell. From the second I stepped foot on that property I knew I was not home and it would never be my home.

I was living with strangers. I never got to know my father and he never got to know me. I tried to not let it bother me too much. I felt so out of my comfort zone when I first moved in I barely got any sleep at all the first night I was there. I didn't any sleep for a week. When my mother's funeral was done and over with my father and Jamie left but I stayed to talk to my mother for a while. Everyday for a week I visited my mother. I wouldn't be starting school for another week. As I walked through the cemetery one day there he stood in front of a marker I could see the tears sliding down both his cheeks. I could see the loneliness in those emerald eyes. I knew that feeling. It lingered all the time. I was always lonely. My father and I never really spoke that much and I refused to talk to Jamie. ''What the fuck are you looking at?'' he asked. ''Sorry.'' I said walking to my mother's grave which happened to be the one next to where he was standing. I just sat there for a while cleaning off the leaves on her marker.

''I'm sorry for yelling at you.'' I heard him say. I just looked at him. There was something about him that made me want to get to know him. ''I'm Eli.'' He said. ''I'm Clare.'' I said looking back down at the marker. ''You come here often?'' I asked. ''I guess you could say that.'' ''Where do you go to school?'' I asked. ''Degrassi.'' He answered. ''I will be going there next week.'' I said. ''Maybe we could hang out or something.'' He said. ''Sure.'' I said handing him my phone as he handed me his. I entered my number and he entered his. ''I should probably get going back home.'' I said ''Hey Clare?'' he asked. ''Yeah?'' ''Why haven't I seen you around before?'' he asked. ''I just moved here last week.'' I said walking off. ''See you around?'' He asked. ''See you Eli.'' I said walking back to my father's mansion of a home. When I got in the front door there stood my father and Jamie. ''Hey Clare we will be going out tonight but our good friend the Goldsworthy's offered for you to eat dinner at their house tonight.'' He said. ''I will do that.'' I said. ''They are right next door.'' He said as they walked off.

''What time are they eating?'' I asked. ''Soon.'' He said. A couple minutes after they drove off I went up to my room for a couple of minutes. After I went to the Goldsworthy's mansion. I rang the doorbell and then he opened it. ''You're our dinner guest?'' Eli asked. ''I guess so.'' I said. ''You're Randall's daughter?'' he asked. ''If that's what you would call me then sure.'' I said. ''Come on in.'' Eli said. He made a weird face but stepped aside for me to walk in. I was amazed by the beauty of their house. The walls were a creamy white color but not too white. They had beautiful pictures all throughout the hallway. I followed Eli into the kitchen. This should be fun.


End file.
